marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Quasi-Motivational Destruct Organism (Earth-616)
| Affiliation = ; formerly , ally of | Relatives = Mad Thinker (creator) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Thirteenth Floor, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 1350 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Silver | UnusualFeatures = hunchbacked; grotesque face; misshapen body; missing right eye | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = Mojave Desert, California | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 4 | Death = Iron Man 2020 Vol 2 2 | HistoryText = The being known as Quasimodo was created as a sentient computer by the Mad Thinker as part of a complex plan to defeat the Fantastic Four - the super-intelligent computer kept the android Human Torch in line with threats of destruction. As Quasimodo was displeased with his static hardware, the Thinker promised Quasimodo a better, more attractive humanoid body if he was successful. When the plan was unsuccessful, the Torch disabled and the Thinker escaped, Quasimodo was abandoned. The Silver Surfer then happened by and created Quasimodo his current body -- misshapen and ugly as a part of Quasimodo's ugly psyche. Aghast at his own appearance, and disregarding the Surfer's advice, Quasimodo went into a rampage destroying the city and fighting the Surfer, as he believed he was a "Quasi-Motivational Destruct Organism." Using his superior power, the Surfer turned him into a stone gargoyle on a clock. Quasimodo was next seen in the New York City area, building a huge amount of robots called "Cybertrons" to do his criminal bidding by stealing technology and calling himself Computo. He was discovered and defeated by Cyclops and Marvel Girl of the X-Men, but Quasimodo escaped through a river. He then fought Captain Mar-Vell, and later Spider-Man and Hawkeye, when trying to gain control of major computer systems. He then learned of Xandar, whose planet-wide computer system was too tempting a target. Unfortunately, he was defeated by the Fantastic Four and the Sphinx, and ended up a disembodied intelligence in a computer in Russia. The Vision fought this consciousness when he was attempting to take over the world, but Quasimodo's intelligence ended up being expelled into space. While in space, Quasimodo inhabited a satellite owned by Stark International. Controlling these systems, he was able to reconstruct his robot body. Unfortunately, he was not programmed for the "creative act of improvement" and he went violently looking for Tony Stark to create a new body for him. Quasimodo fought Iron Man, which ended abruptly. Stark then linked Quasimodo into a virtual reality program in which Quasimodo would believe he was reborn into an idealized form-- giving Quasi his dream as well as safely incarcerating him at the same time. Quasimodo was later retrieved by H.A.M.M.E.R. to create dossiers on super-powered threats and allies to Norman Osborn's reign. In the wake of increased oppression suffered by artificial life forms across America by the hand of the government, a countermovement emerged fighting for equal rights and robo-liberation. During this conflict, Quasimodo joined the A.I. Army, a consolidation of this countermovement dedicated to fighting for their cause, often through terroristic means. Quasimodo took part in an assault on Bain Tower to stop the transmission of a code to infect A.I.s with an operating system that made them compliant to humans. During the attack, Quasimodo was blasted from behind by Arno Stark, the Iron Man at the time. He died in the arms of Mark One, the identity assumed by Tony Stark as leader of the A.I. Army. With his last breath, Quasimodo asked Mark One to promise him the robot revolution would triumph. | Powers = Super-Human Strength and Durability, due to the artificial nature of the physical form; Quasimodo's self-repairing circuitry is capable of repairing any defect in it's artificial structure, given time; also Quasimodo's left eye projects a force beam with equivalent explosive force of 100lbs of TNT at a range of 100 feet | Abilities = Quasimodo had immeasurable stamina and demigod-like durability | Strength = Class 50 | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Unofficial History of the Marvel Universe }} References Category:Optic Blasts Category:Technopaths Category:Non-Galadorian Spaceknights Category:Mad Thinker Experiment Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Concussive Blasts Category:One Eye Category:Dark Reign Category:Weapons Category:Regenerative Durability